Barbe Bleue
by Neteria
Summary: Un résumé ? C'est l'histoire d'un mec avec une barbe bleue turquoise qui va rencontrer ONIZUKA ! Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un conte et du GTO


**Barbe-Bleue (Charles Perrault)**

J'appelle les personnages de Great Teacher Onizuka (aucun n'est à moi) pour jouer BARBE-BLEUE. Attention, je veux du sérieux ! C'est une histoire très triste, tragique même alors, tout le monde est sage. Pour la distribution, je ne la donnerais pas, c'est des petites … surprises (?). Mais, bien entendu, la 3ème 4 et Eikichi sont aux premières loges !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il était une fois un homme, Eikichi, qui avait de belles maisons à la ville et à la campagne, de la vaisselle d'or et d'argent, des meubles en broderie, et des carrosses tout dorés ; mais par malheur il avait la barbe bleue : cela le rendait si laid et si terrible, qu'il n'était ni femme ni fille qui ne s'enfuit devant lui. 

- Oni-sensei : whaouuuuuuu ! t'as vu la baraque, Neteria ! Trop coool ! T'imagine la fête que j'vais y faire avec Ryuji et Azusa

- Mwa : Eikichi ! Ton texte ! Pitié ! On vient juste de commencer

Une de ses voisines, dame de qualité, avait deux filles parfaitement belles, Miyabi et Toroko (surnommée Tomokon). Il lui en demanda une en mariage, et lui laissa le choix de celle qu'elle voudrait lui donner. Elles n'en voulaient point toutes deux, et se le renvoyaient l'une à l'autre, ne pouvant se résoudre à prendre un homme qui eût la barbe bleue. Ce qui les dégoûtait encore, c'est qu'il avait déjà épousé plusieurs femmes, et qu'on ne savait pas ce que ces femmes étaient devenues.

- Myabi : Allez, Tomokon, accepte !

- Toroko : Non ! S'il te plaît, je veux être mannequin

- Myabi : renonce, tu vas être ridicule nee-chan

/ Toroko se met à pleurer /

- Mwa : Dîtes, vous êtes sûre que c'est dans vos scripts ?

Les deux / regard innocent /

Barbe Bleue, pour faire connaissance, les mena avec leur mère, Miyabi, et trois ou quatre de leurs meilleures amies, et quelques jeunes gens du voisinage, à une de ses maisons de campagne, où on demeura huit jours entiers. Ce n'était que promenades, que parties de chasse et de pêche, que danses et festins, que collations : on ne dormait point, et on passait toute la nuit à se faire des malices les uns aux autres ; enfin tout alla si bien, que la cadette, Tomoko, commença à trouver que le maître du logis n'avait plus la barbe si bleue, et que c'était un fort honnête homme. Dès qu'on fut de retour à la ville, le mariage se conclut.

- Oni : Youpi ! Il épouse une meuf, il --censuré---

Au bout d'un mois Barbe Bleue dit à Tomoko qu'il était obligé de faire un voyage en province, de six semaines au moins, pour une affaire de conséquence oni : en gros, il a une autre copine, et il veut se prendre un peu de vacances ! Il doit en avoir marre qu'elle ne parle que de ses défilés ; qu'il la priait de se bien divertir pendant son absence, qu'elle fit venir ses bonnes amies, qu'elle les menât à la campagne si elle voulait, que partout elle fit bonne chère :

- Barbe-Bleue : Alors, mon cœur, tu fais ce que tu veux pendant mon absence sauf deux tout petits trucs. D'abord, tu ramènes pas de mec, je le prendrais très mal et je l'explose. Ensuite. Voilà les clefs de toues les pièces de la maison. Tu peux toutes les ouvrir sauf une. Si tu le fais, je serais franchement en rogne contre toi. Compris mon poussin ?

- Tomoko : Heu… oui, bien sûr mon chéri

- Barbe-Bleue : Et oui, j'allais oublier ! C'est pas une fic Yuri, alors, bien sûr, tu… Enfin tu m'as compris

Elle non, mais l'auteur oui et je veux pas de problèmes, donc, je renonce à mon idée de faire du Yuri (zut, zut et sut, comment il a deviné ?)

- Onizuka : Facile, mes instructions te laissaient cette liberté Néti-chan !

- Mwa à Onizuka : Fiche moi le camp ! Et amène ton copain Ryuji, il est plié de rire et me déconcentre alors qu'il n'apparaît dans cette histoire !

Tomoko promit d'obéir en tout à son tendre époux qui l'embrasse (j'ai dit l'embrasse, c'est tout Oni-chan !) puis il monte dans son carrosse, et part pour son voyage.

Toutes les filles du quartier se précipitèrent dès que le carrosse eu tourné au coin de la rue, elles avaient trop peur du mari pour être venues avant (ndn : surtout qu'il a une réputation de violence et de perversité qui a dépassé les simples rues du voisinage !). Les voilà aussitôt à parcourir les chambres, les cabinets, les garde-robes, toutes plus belles et plus riches les unes que les autres. Elles admirent tout : le nombre et la beauté des tapisseries, des lits, des sofas, des cabinets, des guéridons, des tables et des miroirs, où l'on se voyait depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête, et dont les bordures, les unes de glace, les autres d'argent et de vermeil doré, étaient les plus belles et les plus magnifiques qu'on eût jamais vues.

Elles ne cessaient d'exagérer et d'envier le bonheur de leur amie, qui cependant ne se divertissait point à voir toutes ces richesses, à cause de l'impatience qu'elle avait d'aller ouvrir le cabinet de l'appartement bas

- Kanzaki : ça, on la sentait venir ! Non mais vraiment ! C'est quoi cette image ringarde des femmes incapables de résister à la curiosité

- Mwa : T'as peut-être raison. On devrait peut-être en discuter

/Vois les acteurs qui attendent et me ressaisis /

- Maw : Pardon, reprenons. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kanzaki ? J't'ai pas donné de rôle parce que tu m'as dit que tu pouvais pas venir

- Kanzaki : Ha bon ? Je m'en souviens pas. Mais tu voulais reprendre ton histoire, non ?

- Mwa : Puisqu'il en est ainsi, reprenons :

La jeune mariée fut si pressée de sa curiosité, que sans considérer que c'est franchement impoli d'abandonner ses invités, elle descendit par un petit escalier dérobé jusqu'à la pièce interdite, et avec tant de précipitation, qu'elle pensa se rompre le cou deux ou trois fois.

Etant arrivée à la porte du cabinet, elle s'y arrêta quelque temps, songeant à la défense que son mari lui avait faite, et considérant qu'il pourrait lui arriver malheur d'avoir été désobéissante ; mais la tentation était si forte qu'elle ne put la surmonter : elle prit donc la petite clef, et ouvrit en tremblant la porte du cabinet.

- Kanzaki : ça va, on a compris. Elle hésite mais comme c'est une idiote curieuse elle ouvre et mainetnant elle va découvrir un truc horrible du genre du sang partout et des corps de femmes !

- Mwa, un peu énervée : Merci. Y en avait qui le savaient pas !

- Kanzaki : Vraiment, y a des corps ?

- Mwa : Oui. En fait, dans la pièce « gisaient les corps de plusieurs femmes mortes et attachées le long des murs (c'était toutes les femmes que Barbe Bleue avait épousées et qu'il avait égorgées l'une après l'autre) ». T'es contente ? T'as tué le suspens.

- Oni : Mais il est pas bien ce mec, elles étaient superbes ses meufs !

- Kikuchi : Il y a sans doute une explication, attendez la fin de l'histoire

- Kunio : Hé ! Neith, tu m'appelles Muraï !

- Mwa : Mais oui, mon petit Kunio

- Muraï : Ce mec est timbré, la voilà ton explication

Elle pensa mourir de peur, et la clef du cabinet qu'elle venait de retirer de la serrure lui tomba de la main. Après avoir un peu repris ses esprits, Tomoko ramassa la clef, referma la porte, et monta à sa chambre pour se remettre un peu, mais elle n'en pouvait venir à bout, tant elle était émue.

Ayant remarqué que la clef du cabinet était tachée de sang, elle l'essuya deux ou trois fois, mais le sang ne s'en allait point ; elle eut beau la laver, et même la frotter avec du sablon et avec du grès, il y demeura toujours du sang, car la clef était magique, et il n'y avait pas moyen de la nettoyer tout à fait : quand on ôtait le sang d'un côté, il revenait de l'autre.

- Kanzaki : c'est normal. Si le mari peut pas découvrir le pot aux roses, l'histoire s'effondre

Mwa / Bâillonne le génie avant de craquer et de l'étrangler./ On reprend :

Eikichi revint de son voyage dès le soir même, et dit qu'il avait reçu des lettres en chemin, qui lui avaient appris que l'affaire pour laquelle il était parti venait d'être terminée à son avantage.

- Kikuchi : On la sentait pas venir celle là

Mwa / Se tape la tête contre un mur et approcher Kikuchi /

- Kikuchi : Non, tu peux rien me faire ! T'as besoin de moi

Mwa / Pleure doucement /

- Kikuchi : D'accord, je me tais, reprends.

Donc, Eikichi rentre et sa femme fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour lui témoigner qu'elle est ravie de son prompt retour (Mwa : Z'avez pas besoin d'un dessin ?). Le lendemain il lui redemanda les clefs, et elle les lui donna. Mais d'une main si tremblante, qu'il devina sans peine tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Le mari : D'où vient que la clef du cabinet n'est point avec les autres ?

- La curieuse : Sans doute, que je l'ai laissée là-haut sur ma table.

- Eikichi : Pense à me la rendre ! C'est très important.

Après l'avoir retardé le plus possible, il fallut apporter la clef. Eikichi, l'ayant examinée, dit à sa femme :

- Pourquoi y a-t-il du sang sur cette clef ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la pauvre femme, plus pâle que la mort.

- Mwa : Tomoko ! Arrête de sourire bêtement ! Tu _es_ inquiète ! Tu as peur de ton mari !

- Eikichi : T'en sais rien ! Te fiches pas de moi, t'as voulu entrer dans le cabinet ! Hé bien, tu vas y entrer, tu vas rejoindre les autres filles que tu y as vues.

- Kikuchi : Mouais, il est peut-être _réellement_ cinglé

Elle se jeta aux pieds de son mari, en pleurant et en lui demandant pardon, avec toutes les marques d'un vrai repentir de n'avoir pas été obéissante (et même en faisant des trucs qu'on peut difficilement imaginer mais passons). Elle aurait attendri un rocher, belle et affligée comme elle était ; mais Barbe Bleue avait le cœur plus dur qu'un rocher :

- Il faut mourir, lui dit-il, et tout à l'heure.

- Puisqu'il faut mourir, répondit-elle, en le regardant, les yeux baignés de larmes, laisse moi un peu de temps pour prier Dieu.

- OK, un quart d'heure, reprit Barbe Bleue, mais pas un moment de plus.

- Tomoko : Pourquoi je dois prier ?

- Auteur : Alors là, j'en sais rien, c'est dans le script. Et puis, fallait gagner un peu de temps et j'ai pas de meilleure idée

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle appela sa sœur, et lui dit :

- Ma sœur Miyabi, monte, je te prie, sur le haut de la tour, pour voir si mes frères ne viennent point ; ils m'ont promis qu'ils viendraient me voir aujourd'hui, et si tu les vois, fais-leur signe de se hâter.

- Miyabi monta sur le haut de la tour (ou plutôt fut traînée par ses camarades de classes qui en avaient marre de la longueur de l'histoire), et l'autre lui criait de temps en temps : Miyabi, ma sœur Miyabi, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

- Et Miyabi lui répondait : Je ne vois rien que le soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie.

- Cependant Barbe Bleue, tenant un grand couteau à la main, criait de toute sa force à sa femme : Descends vite, ou je monterai là-haut.

- Encore un moment s'il vous plaît', lui répondait sa femme et aussitôt elle criait tout bas : Miyabi, ma sœur Miyabi, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

- Et Miyabi répondait :Je ne vois rien que le soleil qui bleuit et un type qui - censuré -

- Descends donc vite, criait la Barbe bleue, ou je monterai là-haut.Je m'en vais, répondait sa femme, et puis elle criait :

- Miyabi, ma sœur Miyabi, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

- Je vois, répondit Miyabi, une grosse poussière qui vient de ce côté-ci.

- Sont-ce mes frères ?

- Hélas ! non, ma sœur, c'est des copains d'Onizuka qui arrivent sur leurs motos.

- Ne veux-tu pas descendre ? criait la Barbe bleue.

- Encore un moment'', répondait sa femme ; et puis elle criait :

- Miyabi, ma sœur, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

- Je vois, répondit-elle, deux cavaliers qui viennent de ce côté-ci, mais ils sont bien loin encore. Dieu soit loué, s'écria-t-elle un moment après, ce sont mes frères ; je leur fais signe tant que je puis de se hâter.

- Miyabi : Pourquoi ? Qu'elle crève !

- Mwa, légèrement au bord de la crise de nerf : Parce que je te paie une fortune pour agiter ton bras !

Mwa / se prend la tête entre les mains et commence à pleurer avant de reprendre un peu confiance /.

Barbe Bleue se mit à crier si fort que toute la maison en trembla. La pauvre Tomoko descendit, et alla se jeter à ses pieds toute éplorée et toute échevelée.

- Cela ne sert de rien, dit Eikichi, il faut mourir.

Puis la prenant d'une main par les cheveux, et de l'autre levant le couteau en l'air, il allait lui trancher la tête. La pauvre femme se tournant vers lui, et le regardant avec des yeux mourants, le pria de lui donner un petit moment pour se recueillir.

- Non, non, dit-il, recommande-toi bien à Dieu ; et levant son bras...

- Kanzaki, qui s'est détachée : l'es nul ton suspens !

- Mwa : Ha toi ! ça va ! Laisse moi finir, on est presque au bout !

- Kanzaki : N'empêche tout ce blabla ! Et en plus, j'sais pas si t'as vu mais Miyabi a un peu triché, elle a changé des répliques !

Mwa (avait rien vu) / moment de violence intense de la part de l'auteur sur un personnage avant de laisser Onizuka-sensei reprendre son moment de violence

A ce moment on heurta si fort à la porte, que Barbe Bleue s'arrêta tout court : on ouvrit, et aussitôt on vit entrer Murai et Kikuchi qui, mettant l'épée à la main, coururent droit à Barbe Bleue. Il reconnut que c'était les frères de sa femme, et il s'enfuit

- Eikichi : non mais, ho, ça va pas la tête ! Je m'enfuis jamais, moi !

- Kikuchi : Professeur, le texte, s'il vous plaît !

- Tomoko : Allez-y, battez vous !

- Murai : Non mais, ça va pas ? T'es devenue complètement dingue ?

- Miyabi : si, si, vous devez lui trancher la gorge !

- Eikichi : hé ! mais j'avais juste envie de m'amuser, moi ! Evitez donc la violence gratuite !

- Toroko : Mais, les têtes, en bas ?

- Onizuka : Ben, c'est des trucs que j'ai récupéré dans une maison hantée ! Pas mal, hein ?

- Kikuchi : Professeur, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez d'effrayer le public, posez ces têtes !

- Onizuka : Ha bon ? Mais enfin, elles sont pas mal ces filles ! Elles sont pas effrayantes !

Et oui, vous l'aurez compris, ceci était une représentation théâtrale de l'école Sérin.

- Onizuka : Je me disais aussi. J'avais plein de filles, j'étais plus puc…

Kanzaki le bâillonna avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Tomoko se prit les pieds dans une corde et…

Rideau

Mwa, devant ce désastre, je me mets à pleurer et à me plaindre de l'ingratitude de personnages qui sont même pas à moi. Mais, finalement, je plains leur propriétaire, il doit y avoir un de ces souc chez lui !

- Onizuka : T'arrête avec les contes alors ?

- Mwa : On verra, on verra.

/ va affûter une hache pour une prochaine fois /


End file.
